doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
World Enough and Time (Inhaltsangabe)
World Enough and Time ist die 301. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als elfte Episode der 36. Staffel. Handlung Auf einen Eisplaneten bricht der Zwölfte Doctor aus seiner TARDIS hervor und geht sofort in die Knie. Seine Kleidung ist zerrissen; mit aller Macht versucht er sich gegen seine Regeneration zu stemmen. Wie es scheint ohne Erfolg... Die TARDIS landet auf der Brücke eines riesigen Kolonieschiffes, welches sich im Einflussbereich eines Schwarzen Loches befindet. Beschwingt kommt Missy aus ihr heraus und stellt sich als "Doctor Who" mit ersetzbaren Anhang vor. Bill und Nardole protestieren und meinen, dass der Doctor sie so nicht nennt, worauf Missy entgegnet, wie denn sonst? Sie schlägt dann Begleiter und Haustiere vor, worauf Bill sagt, dass er sie als Freunde sieht. Missy ist davon wenig beeindruckt und meint zum Doctor, der weiterhin in der TARDIS ist, ob er das ernst meine. Nur Time Lords könnten Freunde von Time Lords sein, alles andere wäre Gewäsch. Der Doctor bringt sie dazu sich wieder auf das eigentliche Problem und somit den Teil zu konzentrieren, weshalb sie das alles machen. Gerade in diesem Moment geht ein Alarm los und jemand erscheint auf einem Bildschirm vor ihnen. Er ist recht panisch, als er die drei sieht, und fragt, wer sie sind. Missy stellt sich ihm gegenüber als mysteriöse Reisende zwischen Raum und Zeit vor, die nur als "Doctor Who" bekannt ist. Die anderen zwei tut sie mit einem "und das sind meine ersetzbaren" Gehilfen ab. Der Crewman bittet sie an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben und kommt, derweil frägt Bill, warum Missy sich ständig als "Doctor Who" vorstellt, schließlich nennt sich der Doctor nicht so. Missy geht darauf zuerst nicht ein, sondern bemerkt, dass etwas mit den Bildschirmen ist, da diese alle für einen Piloten ausgerichtet wurden, was jedoch nicht so gedacht war. Der Doctor meldet sich darauf, dass sie einen langsamen Tag hat, was sie jedoch relativ versanden lässt, da Bill erneut mit dem Namen des Doctors angefangen hat und ihr schlicht nicht glauben will. Missy widerspricht ihr und meint, dass dies der wahre Name des Doctors ist und sie es wissen muss, da sie den Doctor kennt und er sich früher so nannte, bis er das "Who" weggelassen hat, weil es zu offensichtlich war. Der Crewman kommt mit erhobener Waffe heraus und frägt, ob sie Menschen sein und wirklich nur zu dritt sind; dann bemerkt er die TARDIS, ehe er verschreckt feststellt, dass drei Fahrstühle nach oben kommen. Auf Nardoles Frage, was da hochfährt, antwortet der Crewman nur, dass das irgendwelche Dinger wären, die nur Menschen holen. Erneut frägt er, wer von ihnen ein Mensch ist. Der Doctor bemerkt, dass die Stituation außer Kontrolle gerät und er eingreifen muss. Gerade als er aus der TARDIS tritt, meint Bill, dass sie der Mensch sei, worauf der Crewman auf sie zielt. Besorgt möchte der Doctor ihn ablenken, was auch tatsächlich fast funktioniert, bis die Fahrstühle ihre Ebene erreicht haben. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus schießt der Crewman und tötet Bill. Vor diesem Abenteuer: Der Doctor klärt Bill über seinen Plan auf, zu testen, wie weit sich Missy bereits verändert hat. Bill ist davon wenig begeistert und meint, dass dies eine schlechte Idee sei. Daneben hat sie Bedenken wegen Missy, sollte diese kurzerhand einfach jeden töten. Der Doctor versucht sie zu beruhigen und entgegnet, dass er sie überwachen wird, zudem sollen sie und Nardole an Missys Seite als Begleiter stehen und sie auf dem rechten Weg halten. Dieser Vorschlag stößt bei Bill auf noch mehr Ablehnung und sie meint, dass sie das nicht machen wird. Darauf erwidert der Doctor, dass Nardole zugestimmt hat; wobei dieser jedoch widerspricht. Bill frägt dann, warum er das überhaupt macht, worauf der Doctor meint, dass er Missy helfen möchte, da sie die einzige ist, die wenigstens ein klein wenig wie er ist. Nardole will mehr darüber wissen, jedoch wendet sich der Doctor ab, worauf er erkennt, dass dieser gerade emotional wird. Er zückt sein Handy, um diesen Moment festzuhalten, während Bill ihn auffordert, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. In der Nacht sitzen sie und der Doctor auf dem Dach der Universität und sprechen über den folgenden Test. Bill hat immer noch ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache, doch der Doctor versichert ihr, dass er Missy schon lange kennt und ihr vertraut. Als Bill frägt, wie lange, antwortet er, dass Missy (damals noch der Master), sein erster Männer-Schwarm war. Bill ist von dieser Aussage vor den Kopf gestoßen, worauf der Doctor präzesiert, dass das alles so lange zurückliegt, er sich aber vage daran erinnern kann damals männlich gewesen zu sein, genau wie Missy zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Bill ist von der Flexibilität der Geschlechter immer noch etwas verwirrt, weshalb der Doctor meint, dass seine Spezies die zivilisierteste Spezies des Universums und zu alt für die menschliche Manie der Geschlechter und Stereotypen ist. Bill lässt das etwas auf sich wirken und schlägt dann in die Kerbe, indem sie erwidert, warum sich die Spezies des Doctors dann Time 'Lords' nennt. Der Doctor ist zu überrumpelt und entgegnet nur, dass sie still sein soll. Er versichtert ihr nochmal, dass alles gut sein wird, doch Bill meint nur, dass Missy ihr Angst einjagt. Sie möchte dann vom Doctor, dass dieser ihr eine Sache verspricht. Eine einzige Sache: Er soll ihr versprechen, dass er alles unternehmen wird, um zu verhindern, dass sie stirbt. Fassungslos starrt der Doctor auf Bill, die vom Crewman erschossen wurde und ein riesiges Loch in ihrem Körper hat. Der Doctor kann ihr leider nicht versprechen, dass er sie beschützen kann. Bill will wissen warum, worauf der Doctor meint, dass sie ein Mensch sei und Menschen sind so "sterblich". Er vergleicht das damit, dass sie einfach wie Balloons zerplatzen können. Er konkretisiert das, in dem er darauf anspielt, dass Menschen nur ein Herz hätten. Das wichtigste Organ, das sie haben, und sie besitzen kein Backup. Bill bringt ihn schließlich dazu, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Der Doctor kniet neben Bill, als die Fahrstuhltüren aufgehen und vermummte Leute in Patientenkitteln und mit Tropf raustreten. Er möchte die Gestalten von ihr verhalten, doch einer der Leute meint über einen Sprachcomputer, dass er zurückbleiben soll, damit sie Bill holen und "reparieren" können. Der Doctor ist machtlos, als sie Bill verschleppen und möchte wissen, was die Leute mit "reparieren" meinen, jedoch bekommt er keine konkrete Anwort und nur den Verweis, dass er sie nicht wiedersehen wird. Bevor der Fahrstuhl mit Bill abrauscht, schafft er es noch eine Nachricht an ihr scheinbar noch nicht totes Unterbewusstsein zu senden. Danach stellen sie klar, dass das Schiff eigentlich leer sein sollte, jedoch von hunderten von Lebenszeichen bevölkert wird. Nach und nach dämmert es den Doctor und er erklärt, dass es sich um die Nachfahren der menschlichen Crewmitglieder handelt, die alle im unteren Teil des Schiffes waren. Der Crewman versteht nicht, worauf der Doctor einen Filzstift auf der Unterseite seines Schallschraubenziehers offenbart und zu einer Erklärung ansetzt. Derweil im unteren Bereich des Schiffes, wacht Bill scheinbar nach einer gelungenen Operation auf. Der Chirurg ist erfreut, dass sie (noch) keine Vollkonvertierung brauchte und gibt ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel. Später wacht sie in einem Patientenzimmer auf, als Razor sich um sie herum schleicht, allerdings schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder geht. Sie versucht sich aufzusetzen und bemerkt erstmals einen seltsamen Kasten, der scheinbar auf ihre Brust implantiert wurde. Panisch tastet sie nach dem Implantat und wird von einer Panikattacke erwischt, was anscheinend die Nachricht des Doctors in ihrem Unterbewusstsein aktiviert, da dieser für einen Augenblick vor ihr erscheint und sie bittet, auf ihn zu warten. Verwirrt über das alles hört sie plötzlich jemanden über Schmerzen klagen und beschließt nach diesem zu sehen, als ihr Blick auf eine Differenzuhr fällt, die für ihren Bereich einen Zeitraum von 1000 Jahren gegenüber den zwei Tagen auf der Brücke angibt. Neugierig und vorsichtig macht sie sich auf durch die dunklen Gänge des Krankenhauses, und findet neben einem Zimmer voller im Bett liegender Leute ein anderes Zimmer mit Leuten im Rollstuhl. Sie geht hinein und sieht den Mann, der ganz hinten sitzt und immer wieder auf seinen Sprachcomputer tippt. Bill geht zu ihm und möchte ihn helfen, als sich Stimmen nähern und sie sich schnell hinter einem Vorhang versteckt. Die Krankenschwester kommt zusammen mit Razor rein und lässt den Patienten verstummen. Nachdem sie weg ist, geht Bill zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass die Krankenschwester den Ton des Computers ausgestellt hat. Zur Probe geht sie zu einem anderen, der (ungehört) darum bittet, dass man ihn tötet. Sie geht zum Fenster bemerkt nicht, dass dieser Mann sie töten möchte, bis Razor ihn niederschlägt und sie dadurch rettet. Razor bringt sie für eine Tasse Tee in sein Quartier. Dort fragt er zuerst, ob sie den guten oder den schlechten möchte. Sie frägt daraufhin, wo der Unterschied ist, worauf er meint, dass er den einen gut und den anderen schlecht nennt. Sie wählt den guten, wobei ihre positive Einstellung Razor erfreut und er meint, dass dies die auf sie zukommenden Dinge erträglicher macht. Als sie fragt, was er damit meint, entgegnet er, dass er hauptsächlich den Tee meint. Sie geht in der besserne Abstellkammer umher und fragt, wo sie ist. Razor erklärt ihr, dass sie auf dem Schiff ist, was sie jedoch wegen der Aussicht und allem nicht glaubt. Daraufhin erklärt ihr Razor, dass sie zuerst am einen Ende des Schiffes und nun am anderen ist. Ihre nächste Frage geht darüber, warum sie da ist, worauf Razor erklärt, dass ihr Herz zerstört war und sie nun ein Ersatz dafür hat. Als nächstes schmeichelt er ihr und meint, dass ihr das gut steht und er andere Leute kennt, die mehr wie ein Verkaufsautomat aussehen. Er gibt ihr den Tee und rät ihr, ihn zu trinken, solange er heiß ist, damit der Schmerz den Geschmack übertönt. Bill ist davon wenig angetan und frägt ausweichend, wie lang sie da war. Razor kann ihr darauf keine richtige Antwort geben, deutet aber an, dass es mindestens ein Monat oder sogar noch länger war. Von der Antwort ist Bill etwas entsetzt und frägt nach ihren Leuten, worauf Razor auf den Fernsehr mit dem Überwachungsvideo von der Brücke zeigt. Erfreut stellt sie fest, dass es ihren Leuten gut ging und frägt, was mit ihnen passiert ist. Razor versteht nicht ganz und meint, dass sie es sehen kann; was bei Bill Unverständnis auslöst, da das Bild ein Standbild sei. Ihr neuer Bekannter widerspricht aber wiederholt, dass ihre Freunde am oberen Ende stehen, während sie im unteren sind und erklärt ihr auch gleich etwas den Zeitdilatationseffekt, indem er meint, dass das obere Ende viel langsamer als das untere ist. Doch Bill steht auf den Schlauch und versteht es nicht. Derweil erklärz der Doctor im oberen Bereich des Schiffes, was es mit der Zeitdilatation auf sich hat und es mit der massiven Gravitation des Schwarzen Loches zusammenhängt. Doch der Crewman sieht ihn nur unverwandt an, worauf dem Doctor erstaunt entfährt, ob man ihm das nicht auf der Weltraumschule beigebracht hat. Wieder unten in der schnellen Zeitzone ist inzwischen etwas Zeitvergangen und Bill schaut dem Doctor dabei zu, wie er seit einer Woche die Augenbraue hochzieht, als die Krankenschwester zu ihr und Razor stößt und meint, dass sie einen Gang putzen soll. Auch gibt die Schwester ihr eine Warnung mit, da ihr neues Herz nur innerhalb des Krankenhauses funktioniert und aufhört, sobald sie es verlässt. Bill nimmt das etwas amüsiert zur Kenntnis und entgegnet, dass das wohl deren Taktik ist, um zu verhindern, dass die Leute davonrennen, was die Matrone jedoch wenig beeindruckt, worauf sie schnell das Weite sucht und Razor hinterher ruft, dass er den Kanal nicht wechseln soll. Der Crewman gibt zu, dass er eigentlich nur der Hausmeister ist, worauf der Doctor zu einer einfacheren Erklärung ansetzt. Zehneinhalb Jahre sind für Bill mittlerweile vergangen. Während sie eines der Patientenzimmer putzt, fällt ihr auf, dass das Fenster zur verfallenden Stadt offen ist. Sie öffnet es noch ein wenig mehr, um rauszuschauen, lässt es dann jedoch sein, als sich unter den Patienten eine Art von Unruhe ausbreitet. Erneut sieht sie die Anweisung des Doctors auf sie zu warten, jedoch hat sie langsam keine Geduld mehr. Der Doctor überwältigt den Crewman, um endlich freie Bahn zu den Liften zu haben. Bill und Razor schauen sich die Leute an, die aus dem Konvertierungssaal kommen und sprechen etwas über sie. Razor erklärt Bill, dass diese Leute die Zukunft darstellen, da sie alle sterben. Sie versteht zuerst nicht, weshalb Razor ihr ein paar Sachen zuwirft und sie gemeinsam rausgehen. Sie sehen sich die verfallende Stadt an und Razor erklärt ihr, dass das Schiff alt ist und die Stadt langsam aber sicher zusammenbricht. Die "speziellen" Patienten sind ihre Hoffnung und irgendwann wird jeder in der Stadt so jemand sein. Bill möchte noch mehr darüber erfahren, als ihr künstliches Herz auszufallen beginnt und Razor sie zurück ins Krankenhaus bringt. Am nächsten Morgen entdeckt sie dann, dass der Doctor sich auf den Weg gemacht hat. Der Doctor, Nardole und Missy steigen in den Lift, wobei Nardole noch frägt, warum sie nicht die TARDIS nehmen, wo doch sowieso alles eine Frage der Zeit ist. Doch der Doctor entgegnet nur, dass die TARDIS bei dieser Nähe zu einem Schwarzen Loch zu ungenau ist und es niemanden gibt, der sie in dieser Umgebung genau fliegen könnte. Razor und Bill planen einen kleinen Einbruch in den Konvertierungssaal. Sie hat einige Bedenken dazu, doch Razor kann sie abwimmeln. Als sie schließlich in den Raum sind, wird klar, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte, bei der Razor mitgemacht hat, damit Bill vollständig "umgewandelt" wird. Der Doctor und sein Anhang kommen endlich an. Sofort bittet er Missy sich an das Terminal zu setzen und Informationen zu holen. Nardole protestiert, doch der Doctor insistiert und geht vor. Nachdem sich die beiden entfernt haben, taucht Razor auf und meint, dass er froh ist, endlich mit ihr zusammen zu kommen. Missy weist ihn an, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen und wundert sich darüber, dass das Schiff zwar menschlich aussieht, jedoch nicht von der Erde kommt. Der Doctor und Nardole finden den Operationssaal verlassen vor und suchen ihn ab. Missy stutzt immer noch über den Planeten, der wie ein Zwilling zur Erde scheint. Razor frägt sie derweil, ob sie sich an das erinnern kann, jedoch verneint sie und konzentriert sich auf den Planeten. Nardole sucht die Datenbank ab und findet neben genetischen Daten einen Eintrag auf das Exodus-Projekt. Er und der Doctor bemerken eine offene Tür und gehen hin, nur um zu sehen, dass ein mondasianischer Cyberman aus dem Schatten tritt. Missy hat derweil herausgefunden, von welchem Planeten das Schiff stammt: Mondas. Das reicht, damit Razor die Initiative ergreift und langsam offenbart, dass er jemand anderes ist, als es zuerst den Anschein hatte. Er fängt an Missy mit einer Waffe zu bedrohen und meint, dass der Doctor wenig erfreut darüber sein wird, wenn er herausfindet, was sie mit seiner Begleiterin gemacht hat. Missy versteht nicht, sie hat ihr nichts angetan, doch Razor berichtigt sie, dass sie es vor sehr langer Zeit getan hat. Der Cyberman baut sich vor dem Doctor auf, der ihn sofort frägt, was mit Bill Potts passiert ist. Razor erklärt, dass er Verkleidungen mag und frägt, ob sie sie ebenfalls noch mag. Dann greift er sich ans Gesicht und meint, dass dies notwendig war, damit Bill ihn nicht als ihren ehemaligen Premierminister erkennt. Missy blickt erstaunt in das Gesicht ihrer letzten Inkarnation. Der Cyberman hat die Cyberiade durchsucht und stellt, zum Schrecken des Doctors, fest, dass er Bill Potts war. Fassungslos versucht er das zu begreifen, als Missy und der Master zu ihn und Nardole stoßen. Missy stellt als erstes klar, dass "Exodus" eigentlich das falsche Wort ist; und der Master konkretisiert das, in dem er meint, dass es mehr um die "Genesis", den Anfang, der Cybermen geht. Der Doctor steht nun vor seinem größten Feind in zwei Inkarnationen und seiner umgewandelten Begleiterin; während des Morgengrauens einer ihm feindlich gesinnten Spezies. Nur mit Nardole und einem Schallschraubenzieher auf seiner Seite... Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben